1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sewing machine having a nonvolatile and rewritable storing device inside the sewing machine. The storing device stores display data including text and dot images to be shown on the display. The invention relates, in particular, to a sewing machine which reads display data of a desired language from a source outside of the sewing machine and writes the display data into the nonvolatile and rewritable storing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic-controlled sewing machine for domestic use includes an embroidery frame driving mechanism that drives an embroidery frame in the two different directions which are at right angles to each other, and a display that shows not only utility stitch patterns, such as straight and zigzag. The display also shows embroidery patterns, such as an animal and a flower, one of which is selected using a pattern selection screen shown on the display. The selected pattern is sewn on a work cloth set in the embroidery frame with a plurality of colors if an embroidery pattern is selected.
Recent displays attached to sewing machines are more likely to be made larger so as to give operators information required for the machine operation, sewing efficiency, function selection, warning messages for operation mistakes, and using text and images on a large scale thereby providing for simple operation and efficient sewing.
Where the electronic-controlled sewing machines are exported to various countries such as the USA, France, Germany, and Holland, display data including the explanation text, warning messages, accompanying symbols and illustrations, which are indicated on the display, are of course different according to the exporting country, and are currently translated into 10 to 14 languages. Therefore, sewing machine manufacturers create display data in each language, and store a set of display data for all languages as a single unit in a nonvolatile memory like a ROM, which is provided in the control device. When a destination country is determined, its country name is specified so that the display data is shown in the language of the destination country.
This facilitates the change of language for display data if the destination country is suddenly changed, and errors regarding the change of language can be prevented.
In a sewing machine with an embroidery function, which is used in connection with a personal commuter (PC), not only sewing data for a plurality of embroidery patterns but also display data, created separately in a plurality of languages, is stored in the PC. The PC sends the sewing data and display data to the sewing machine to perform embroidering and indicate necessary information on the display of the sewing machine. That is, the operations are conducted on the PC side and sewing is performed on the sewing machine under an order from the PC. Sewing machines arranged this way have recently come into practical use.
As described above, in a conventional electronic-controlled sewing machine, the display data indicated on the display is developed into 10 to 14 languages, and 10 to 14 language versions of the display data are stored in a nonvolatile memory collectively, the storage capacity swelling to 30-35 MB. Accordingly, the control device and the sewing machine must be made larger, leading to higher manufacturing costs. Where a sewing machine is used in connection with a PC, it is impossible to change the display data on the sewing machine side when the PC is not connected.